Norm Girl Wishes
by rurico
Summary: Change is defined as making or becoming different. Mikan's priority is not to change. SHE IS NORMAL and wants to be normal. But a night's difference is a reversal of secret wish. How will she deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

"…As you happen to know it's a Friday and today , we have a special school activity this Friday night so make sure you don't miss it! Tonight's night clubbing at the eastern garden, that's right! It's at the rose garden! They've finally allowed us students…"

Mikan Sakura, watching the student news in her dorm room, frowned as they announced the upcoming social event. As usual only popular kids are welcomed, once or twice they'll let in an outcast and it usually was a girl who came out crying anyway. She switched it off and sat down at the chair and looked on the empty piece of paper. Her essay is due tomorrow and not a single word was written. She tried everything since the start of the week, jogging, tea ceremonies, power-ups; seven minutes of everything you need brain medicine. It was one of medicines Nonoko was testing.

'_It's hopeless I won't be able to finish this essay by tomorrow…' _

A brief image of Jinno came to mind, it freaked her out that every time he looks at her, you can feel the electricity in the air. She stood up and opened the window to welcome in the terribly loud music at the rose garden. Her eyes twitched, the popular people really did think of only themselves. And she, the scholar has to do everything to stay in this great school.

"**YOU DUM LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAKS!!!!" **

She shouted out her window. The music continued to blare through the school grounds,_ 'if only they heard'._

The teachers don't even try to stop them, they're the living foundations of this school. She heard that once there was a teacher who tried defied one of those kids, and the next day he was fired, rumors were going around that he had left the country. Her head and body ached, she took one of the pills Nonoko gave her and went to sleep, and she would finish the essay later, hopefully.

* * *

_**A Few Hours Later…At Mikan's point of View**_

The ticking of the clock was loud and it annoyed me to hell, I peeked at my surroundings. It was still the same. I rose out of bed and starched my arms a bit. I looked at the clock, it was about 1:10. I felt great, and could finish my essay in no time. I grabbed my glasses and sat right away on my swivel chair. But then I heard a hic sound at the corner of my room. I turned and immediately heard someone curse. It turned out to be two guys, one seemed to be drunk. I wanted to scream but decided the better. I turned on my lamp, the light quickly showing the two anonymous people in my room. Then I heard some screams outside, it was the girls dorm.

'_Why the hell would there be…'_

I quickly grabbed a pillow and started to advance.

"Why the hell are you in my room at 1:11 in the morning?" in the most menacing voice I can muster.

The guy with jet black hair scoffed and replied in a airy tone, "Hide me and my friend and I'll tell you everything."

I didn't believe him, it could be a trick after all. I couldn't hear the music anymore so it seemed as if these people were part of the elites. Then I heard the scream of none other than Shouda Sumire near by, shouting orders to any passerby. Then it hit, these guys were hiding from Shouda-san. I mentally curse myself as I lead them to my closet.

"Get Inside, behind the blue blazer is a door, get in there."

The boy looked at me as if I was nuts, I disregarded this and turned to turn off my lamp.

"Hurry!!".

I get into bed and ruffled up my hair and removed my glasses. Not a second later a loud banging came from my door. I waited for the 10 Th knock and then opened the door and tried looking my best.

"You!" she ordered.

I inwardly cringed. I yawned and leaned against my door.

"What is it Shouda-hime?"

She looked delighted that I called her by the right nickname.

"Have you seen Hyuuga-kun or Nogi-kun?"

It must be their names. I stifled a real yawn this time, and replied.

"Who is Hyuuga….Noooohhhgiii-kun..?"

"Tch, you must be one of those wall flowers. Come on let's go."

She ordered her train of royal supporters. I grinned inwardly, my acting so far was great!

"Hime-san has graced me with her wonderful presence! I apologize I could not be off help."

I bowed low, she grinned and waved me off as if I was one of servants and slowly I closed door. Success!! I am such a great actress! I should be TV actor someday. I knocked on my closet. It opened and out came the boy named Hyuuga dragging his drunken friend Nogi in tow. I quickly opened my window and looked about.

"Coast is clear, you can get outta here."

The Hyuuga boy raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to ask…how we got…or…"

"If it has anything to do with Shouda, I don't want to know."

He frowned and carried his friend out of the window and carefully climbed down the tree to the ground where he set out on a quiet run towards the Boys dorm room. He didn't even look back. I closed the window and sat down on my chair. I puffed up, not so much as a thank you for saving their skins! I quickly finished my essay and went to bed. I dreamed of meeting that Hyuuga-boy again, I cringed inwardly and hoped I don't ever meet him again. I hoped that it would be alright tomorrow. _**Tomorrow…**_

* * *

A/N: This is the first chapter of my second story. I do hope to get some positive response. And I'll soon be posting my third story, please be patient until then. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It sooo late, I'm real sorry. Summer heat got to me. I also forgot to mention this is a AU fic. :) All matters cleared? Let's start.

* * *

**Change part I  
**

Mikan Sakura, a middle class citizen. Is a second year scholarship student in Alice Academy, a school for Japan's bright, young, wealthy minds. Is currently on her way home from school, she lives at one of the school's dorms, as of now she is an orphan who is working her way through high school.

She used to be part of the elite, but at a young age (probably when she was five) she lost both her parents and was sent to live with her grandfather. But then later on her grandfather died leaving her only with a small inheritance and a scholarship program with Alice Academy. She didn't really like the rich life, so did her mother. Mikan shook her head and silently lectured herself that reminding her of the past is not good.

She stood on the bus stop, waiting. The cold wind blew against her face, it was getting late. She saw the sky slowly turn purple blue. She rubbed her shoulders to keep herself warm. To make matters worse, she re-read the schedule of the bus. It turns out they cut this bus stop out of the route because they were having…

"Road Constructions ahead ne?" a voice behind her whispered, Mikan gulped and shivered. It was a man with blond hair and blue eyes, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Mikan simply stuck up her nose and made her way down the sidewalk. The guy with blond hair greatly amused decided to follow her, and annoy her some more.

"It's bad for girls to walk alone at night, why don't I accompany you?" he said in a friendly tone. Mikan huffed and started to walk faster. The blond thoroughly amused kept pace and started an odd one sided conversation.

"Hey, the name's Ruka. And I'm in second year at Alice Gakuen, sectioonnn…." He paused. And Mikan found herself listening to all he was saying, she mentally made a note to lose him before the next bus stop. "OH YEAH, 2-b!!" he half-shouted, Mikan stopped and turned around to face him but was instead faced by an empty sidewalk. Then someone poked her on the cheek, "Got you didn't I." said Ruka from behind. She breathed in.

"I don't know you, please leave me alone." She calmly said as her nerves slowly began to calm down. He eyes looked a bit shocked but then his whole face went into an emotionless grin. "Well is it not a man's duty to protect the lonely damsel?"

"Isn't it a man's duty to respect a damsel's wishes?" Mikan retorted and started to walk again. Ruka laughed and continued to follow her until they reached a play park. The clock there said it was quarter to seven. Mikan grimaced, if she didn't get back in time what would her neighbors do to her??

Her mind redoubled to a scene where Anna and Nonoko were wearing creepy faces. They questioned where she was and were trying their best if it was a man who brought her home or something and complained that Mikan always made them worry so much about her. She secretly didn't want that to happen, she turned around to face this "Ruka".

"You are the Ruka, a part of the Gakuen Alice's elite." She said. Which made Ruka grin even more, it was getting creepier by the second.

"I thought you didn't know. Anyway its better you did."

Mikan gulped again and mustered all her courage. "Well if you're a part of the elite…then may…maybe give me a ride home?" she closed her eyes and wished he said yes. She then heard a small bleep and opened her eyes. There on the street was a red top down mustang. Sleek and twinkling in night light, as if it was bought on the spot.

"I thought you would never ask." He stifled a laugh and opened the door for her. She gasped.

"You really are going to give me a ride to my place." She said dumbfounded at the car and the grinning man who held the door. He let go of the door and gently pushed her inside.

"Of course I am, a man never backs out of his promise." Mikan just found herself stunned. Ruka then turned on the car and sped out into the road. A easy silence ensued for a moment, until they reached the stop light.

"So, where do you exactly stay?" breaking the silence that filled the car. Mikan snapped out of her trance, "It's at girl dorm building 2."

"So you dorm?" He questioned, his eyes scanning the stop light. Mikan blushed and quietly said yes. He quickly picked up her inaudible yes and quieted down. Mikan's mind was buzzing with thoughts of why she was so nervous and held it against Ruka for being…

They came to an abrupt stop in front of the building. Mikan quickly got out and started to briskly walk towards the entrance. "So have I paid my debt?" said Ruka who got out of the car swiftly.

Mikan stopped and looked at Ruka with questioning eyes. "What debt?"

He grinned, "The debt of saving me and Natsume-kun from permy."

Mikan suddenly remembered that night a few days ago. And she turned around and went up the steps. Before she reached the door…

"Yeah, you don't have anymore debts." She said and opened the door and quickly ran up the stairs. She reached her room and held the cold door knob. She stifled a small sniff and opened it. Light quickly enveloped her and made her blink. She swore that she locked the door before she left. She entered and found a Man with raven black hair drinking from a mug. Anna and Nonoko giggling on the other side of the sala set. Ruka who was sitting quite comfortably on the single arm chair smiled at the two girls. Mikan jaw dropped.

"Ruka, are you done yet?" the man with raven black hair said with a annoyed tone.

Ruka looked at Mikan and grinned. He walked up to her and pushed her in front of the raven haired man.

"Is it her? The one who saved from permy?" he excitedly said, as if he just won a hide and seek game.

"Yes, Ruka, Can we go now?" He rose and placed the mug on the table. He looked at Mikan head to foot. He stepped closer and looked at her square in the eyes.

No matter how much Mikan wanted to stop herself from blushing, she blushed a deep color of red. She averted his eyes and looked at the floor instead. He brought his hands up and removed her pigtails.

"You look better that way, come on Ruka." He pulled Ruka to the door and closed it.

Anna and Nonoko gasped. Mikan stunned got to her senses a deep look of anger crossed her face. She would plan her revenge, how dare he touch her.

* * *

A/N: Hello again! Please send me a review, I'm a really forgetful person. So send me a review to make me remember to update. :D 


End file.
